shimercollegefandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Powell
Thomas Powell was a friend of Shimer College during the Seminary period. He was a Baptist missionary in Illinois, based principally in Ottawa, but had previously preached at Frances Shimer's family's church in Saratoga County, NY. Powell came to Illinois in 1836, under the auspices of the American Baptist Home Mission Society. He married twice, first to Sarah Billings and second to Elizabeth Day. Mentioned *in "Personals", Oread, August 1891, p. 24: *:Elder Powell and his estimable wife were known to many of the Seminary friends in the years that are gone. As is remembered, the former passed away some time ago; the latter has been an invalid for months, confined to her home in Balston Spa, N. Y., where she is tenderly cared for by her sister and nieces. *in Annual Report, American Baptist Home Mission Society, 1841, p. 14: *:Brother Thomas Powell, one of our missionaries, was happily settled in Saratoga county, New York. There was no necessity for his removal; the people of his charge were desirous of his stay, but he said, looking at the destitution of the great valley, if you will sustain me, I will go. In the West, he met with a sister who formerly belonged to the Church with which he was united when he was baptized. Their meeting was affecting. Her family had settled there before the Indian title was extinguished, and she had regularly maintained family worship ever since. The first individual baptized in that region was one of her children, and a Baptist church has been organized in the vicinity. Another case of the privations incident to a removal to the West, was related. It excited great interest, by the piety and suffering, of which it presented strong evidence. *in A History of the Baptists, Thomas Armitage, 1890, Chapter 14: *:Fourteen of the strongest Churches in Illinois and Michigan were planted by that pure-hearted man, Thomas Powell, as well as the Illinois River Association. Out of this body in turn have come the Ottawa, Rock River, East Illinois River and the McLean Associations, which were organized under his direction. Note: much more available. Profiled *in letter from Frances Shimer, December 1877, in The History of Carroll County, Illinois, 1878, p. 348: *:One other couple, not residents of this county, to whom I am indebted for much of encouragement in this work, I would name — Rev. Thomas Powell and wife, of Ottawa, Illinois. Mr. Powell became pastor of the church to which my parents and sister belonged (in Saratoga County, N. Y.) when I was a babe six months old, and thus the first ten years of my life, though not of a very appreciative age, I sat under his preaching, and to me he was the model preacher. Mrs. Powell I recollect as one of my very earliest teachers — the first teacher of whom I have any distinct recollection, as I began my school life at two and a half years of age (quite too young, by the way, for sensible children to go to school), and one for whom I entertained the greatest admiration (I had almost said adoration) of any teacher I ever had, and the lapse of over forty-five years has in no measure diminished the feeling, but matured it into the highest regard for both as friends and counsellors. Over forty years ago Mr. Powell came to Illinois under the auspices of the Mission Board, and the great pioneer work he so successfully achieved renders him peculiarly susceptible to, and appreciative of, sacrifices in others. Thus have I had a most valued adviser and sincere sympathizer in all my work here, and when he shall be called to his reward. Mount Carroll Seminary will lose a most valued friend. Long may that day be deferred. *in "Deer Park", History of LaSalle County, 1877: *:Rev. Thomas POWELL, a Baptist clergyman, and his wife, Elizabeth DAY, came from Saratoga, N. Y., in June, 1836, and located on S. 14, T. 32, R. 2, but resided and preached at Vermillionville; was pastor of the church at that place nine years; he was the pioneer Baptist of this region and formed a large number of churches in La Salle and adjoining counties, he was a faithful and earnest worker, and the denomination owes him a debt of gratitude for the work he has accomplished; he is living in Ottawa in good health at a ripe old age. His children are: Euphemia, widow of Mr. FOOTE, living with her daughter in Ottawa; Barbara Ann, married Mr. JACOBY, she is now deceased; William T., is now in Chicago; Mary E., married H. C. STRAWN, and lives in Ottawa; Sarah P., is deceased; Benjamin R., is in Dubuque, Iowa; John D., is in Chicago; Truman S., is in College in Missouri; Isaac W., is in Pella University. Brief description::Thomas Powell, Baptist minister, childhood preacher for Frances Shimer, lifelong friend of the Seminary Category:Friends of Shimer Category:Baptists Category:More